Fulgurity
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Having a phobia can really hinder a person. It takes a lot to overcome them, but one man will overcome his in an unusual way. M Monster Hunter x F Zinogre (Lemon).


The sun was bright and shining down on the dock. Three monster hunters were busy discussing some of their recent hunts.

"So, there I was, with only one mega potion left. The Uragaan was about to roll my ass over, but then my teammate knocked me away, taking the attack for me! He miraculously survived it, but I was pissed that my buddy was hurt. With one, mighty swing of my hammer, I bashed that rolling hunk of rock's head in! We collected the spoils of our battle and I was finally able to craft this Great sword!" One of the hunters said. The other two clapped in admiration.

"I'm impressed, Dave! You've outdone yourself this time!" Said one of them.

"So Xavier, when are you going to get to hunting a Zinogre? We've all hunted one, except for you." Dave asked. Xavier was shocked at the question

"I-I just haven't gotten around to it, is all..." He said nervously. They both gave him a displeased look.

"It's been three weeks now. It shouldn't take that long to get to hunt one. Don't tell us it's because of you're damn phobia..." Dave said.

"What!? No, it's not that..." Xavier lied. He had Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. He developed it one day when his father took him fishing as a child and they were attacked by a Lagiacrus. They barely got out with their lives and it made him mad that he couldn't do anything to protect them. That incident drove him to become a monster hunter. He had no problem taking down monsters like Rathalos, Nerscylla, and even the dreaded Deviljho, but anything that could emit electricity made him more scared than a Palico. He usually stayed behind on quests that involved even rainy weather. He felt completely useless and he could tell his friends were starting to think the same. One of his friends slammed their fist on the table.

"That's it! We're going to make you conquer your fear once and for all!" Dave said. He got up and grabbed Xavier's arm, dragging him towards the Quest Counter. The receptionist looked up from her book and smiled widely.

"Well, if it isn't X and D, the local heroes! I'm glad you took care of the Rhenopholos herd near my field. They almost trampled my crops!" She said. Dave rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well, you know me! Ready to help those in need! Speaking of those in need..." He pulled Xavier towards the counter.

"X is in need of a new quest. Perhaps one that involves a Fanged Wyvern..." The receptionist giggled and took a look at the bulletin board behind her.

"You guys are in luck! I have a quest open for a Zinogre. Be careful, now." She said. Dave nodded and sent Xavier on his way.

(P.O.V Change Xavier)

I can't believe I'm doing this. I wish I wasn't so pathetic. Maybe I wouldn't be here hunting this creature. Oh well, maybe my sword and shield will do good against the Zinogre. I had to make sure I wasn't walking the wrong way. The last thing I need is for me to walk right into a pack of Jaggi or something worse. Wait, what's that over there? I run over to see a bunch of Nulberries.

"Sweet! These will come in handy!" I said out loud. I start gathering some of them until I hear a large thud from the distance. I turn to my left and see a Zinogre. It looked like a normal one, only it was around the height of a Rathalos. I was frozen with fear at what it could do. Once it caught sight of me, it slowly moved towards me. Once it got near me, it started to stare at me. It lowered it's head near my face and began sniffing. It narrowed it's eyes at me before it's tail came swinging at me. It knocked me to the ground, not hurting me too bad. The creature towered over me, pinning me beneath it. Oh no, this is how it ends. Me getting eaten by my worst nightmare.

...

...

Aren't I supposed to be dead yet? I open my eyes to see the Fanged Wyvern inches away from my face. It's warm breath hit my face like a blast of hot air. I'm glad I'm not wearing any metal armor right now. I would be burning up like an oven. Suddenly, the beast lifted it's head and started charging electricity. I was confused until I looked in the direction it was facing. A Velocidrome had appeared and it's lackies were with it. They began to growl, inching closer to us. I tried getting up, but was brought back down with a gentle push of the Zinogre's paw. It gave me a look that told me to stay out of this.

"Are you sure? What if you get overwhelmed and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as the Zinogre released me and began to walk towards the opposing threat. I watched as it's fur shined and crackled with electricity. With a great mighty roar, it shot a wave of lightning at the Velocidrome, causing the rest of the pack to retreat. The leader stood winced from the blast before rushing forward and attacking the beast. Before it could connect the attack, the Fanged Wyvern latched it's mouth on the neck of the intruder, sinking it's teeth deep into it. After a few seconds, it relinquished it's grip on the Bird Wyvern. It was whimpering in pain, bleeding profusely. I was scared of what I had to do next. I had two options. Run away like the coward I am or face my fears head on. No, I'm going to have to deal with this. I walked up to the Zinogre and stared it down. It looked at me menacingly, growling faintly. I shakily brought my hand up to it's head and rested it on it's snout. I was expecting it to maul me, but I was shocked to hear purring. I'm supposed to kill this creature, but I can't help but pet it. I must look really pathetic doing this. Before I knew it, the beast turned and walked away. It stopped and turned to look at me, gesturing for me to follow it. I nodded and began walking with it.

We had walked for an undetermined amount of time until we came to a clearing. I looked around to see a glorious field of green.

"Hey, as much I like this place, why did you bring me here? I asked. I wasn't fully aware of the Zinogre right behind me until I felt heavy breathing. I turned around to be met face to face with the Zinogre, giving me an odd look. It's eyes were half lidded and I could've sworn it was blushing. I didn't understand what was wrong. Was it sick? Suddenly, it pushed me with it's tail, knocking me flat on my back. I was stunned from the hit, but was brought out of my stupor by the Zinogre towering over me. It began to sniff me, going further down until it reached my...my...my crotch. It rubbed it's snout over it, causing me great discomfort. As it rubbed against my crotch, I felt my member begin to rise. I was scared not because of the behavior, but because I was becoming aroused somehow by the monster. I tried to push it's snout back, but it to no avail.

"No, s-stop! That's n-not something to p-play with!" I stated. The creature ignored my warning and began to lick my nether region, wetting my cloth armor as well as my member in the process. In one quick motion, my armor was ripped off by the beast's claws, leaving me stark naked. It continued to lick my manhood, coating it with saliva.

"Why are you doing this?" I said between pants. I got the creature's attention, but before I could say anything else the beast positioned itself over my member. I was shocked to find out it was female, as evident from her dripping cunt.

"WAIT!" I yelled. She paused.

"If you want to do this, at least let me be on top so you don't crush me..." I said. She seemed to understand as she rolled onto her back. I brought my erection up to her hole, inserting it slowly. Oh, I was ACTUALLY long enough. It felt rather warm inside her, the way her crevice closed around me making me groan. I grabbed hold of her fur and began thrusting into her. She was letting out small growls that were the equivalent of moans. I felt glad that I was satisfying this Zinogre, but I think I was glad because I wouldn't get eaten or mauled out of displeasure. Before I knew it, I was nearing my imminent release. I began to double my efforts in an attempt to make her cum first, to which I succeeded. With a mighty roar, she released a stream of her fluids onto my crotch. Her orgasm inevitably sent me over the edge. I released my cum into her and fell on to her belly. The last thing I saw was her face before I fell asleep.

"So, you finally got over your fear?" Dave asked. I nodded to which prompted him to laugh.

"Good to know! You're one step closer to becoming a great hunter!" He said. I had left that morning to tell my friends I finished the quest, but made sure not to tell them about my little romp with the Zinogre. Speaking of her, I plan on visiting her a lot in the near future. After all, I can't let my new friend feel lonely...


End file.
